


Having a Zora Boyfriend

by AnimefangirlPeggy65



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Don't kill me plz, F/M, Fluff, Height difference, Horses, I don't know what to tag XD, I named the horse, May be spoilers I don't know yet, Reader and Sidon don't start out as a couple, Reader is a traveler, Reader is good with a bow, Reader is not used to being praised, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sidon being the supportive cinnamon roll he is, Slow Build, Socially Awkward Reader, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimefangirlPeggy65/pseuds/AnimefangirlPeggy65
Summary: The first Zora you'd ever met was Sidon. To be such a tall, intimidating Zora, you never expected to receive such kindness from him. You also didn't expect for him to steal your heart, yet he did it all the same. You had no one to turn to for guidance as you'd met no other willing to break unspoken laws against dating someone of another race. This was new territory, and you were on your own.





	1. When Bokoblins Attack

Your pink and white spotted horse, Lila, reared and neighed loudly. With not much of a choice, you grabbed at the reins to try to steady and calm her.

"Woah, woah!" You shouted, trying your best not to fall off.

Placing her front hooves back on the ground, your steed charged forward. You noticed why a moment later. An arrow whizzed by, not but inches away from you face. With wide (e/c) eyes, you turned to see a Bokoblin shooting at you. The other wielded a spear.

Lila neighed loudly once more, changing direction. When she was in somewhat of a steady rhythm, you reached for your bow only to have her rear again when another arrow passed by.

"L-Lila!" You shouted, nearly loosing your balance.

When the spear of the other Bokoblin grazed her back left hoof, she went wild. Lila began bucking, kicking at her offender but also slinging you off in the process. You yelped as you flew through the air and nearly landed on your face.

Ignoring the pain you felt in your arms from shielding your face from the ground, you turned and sat up, readying your bow. You pulled back the string and released, the arrow hitting the fallen Bokoblin in the side, piercing its heart.

You were quick to roll to the side to avoid the oncoming arrow and retaliated with your own shot, hitting this one right smack in the forehead and killing it instantly.

You heard Lila still freaking out over the experience, but winded from the terrifying experience and a bit sore, you collapsed on your back. Greedy breaths of air were taken by you. Just as you sat up to go fix up Lila's leg, a voice stopped you.

A British sounding voice, to be exact.

"Hey! You there, the one with excellent archery skills!"

A bit unsure if they were referring to you or not, you turned to see...A fish man?... Approaching you rather quickly from the water. You stood to get a better look at the fast approaching being. You watched as they reached the shore and stood to their full height.

There was a small cliff you were standing on, but even then the guy was still taller than you. Dang, this guy was tall. He had to at least be ten feet. Now that you had a better look, he looked more like a hammerhead shark than a fish. His skin was a bright red.

His face and chest were white, as were parts of his arms and legs. His eyes were a bright yellow and the pupils reminded you of that of a snake's. 

As he raised his hand in a form of greeting, you noticed he had claws and that, unlike his feet, his hands were not webbed. He sent you a big toothy grin before he continued talking, seemingly oblivious to the fact you'd been looking him over.

You'd never really seen one of his kind before. Perhaps he was used to being looked over? He wasn't bad looking, just a bit odd to your foreigner eyes.

This was unexplored territory for you and you weren't really expecting Bokoblins to be near this area, which is why you were so unprepared for battle. If anything, Lila had noticed them first. You were preoccupied with the view of the water.

"I apologize that you had to face them on your own, I would have helped you had I arrived sooner. It seemed you needed no help at all! You're very good with a bow!" He stated cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, thanks." You said, a bit flustered at being praised.

You weren't used to this sort of treatment. Travelers normally don't get told stuff like this. A person you'd saved a while back had yelled at your for being 'late to the rescue,' as if it was your fault they'd gotten themselves into trouble.

It had angered you a bit, but what could you do? You just carried on your journey and had ended up here with a very nice shark guy.

"Oh, my apologies! I have yet to introduce myself! I am Sidon, the Zora Prince!" He exclaimed, striking a pose and showing off those sharp white teeth of his.

And...Was that a sparkle? You could have sworn there was...You cut yourself short, realizing you needed to introduce yourself. Wait, did he just say he was a prince?!

"And what is your name?" The shock faded from you and you were hit with the fact that you were talking to a prince.

A shark prince, at that. You were quick to bow on your knees, head lowered and arm across your chest in respect.

"My apologizes, Prince Sidon! I was not aware of your status! I am ________."

"Please, there are no needs for formalities. You may simply call me Sidon, if you wish."

You didn't get to respond as Lila neighed again, reminding you that your precious mare was injured.

"Oh! Lila!" You shouted, turning to look for her.

You slowly approached her, trying to calm her down.

"Easy, girl. Steady." You said softly, slowly reaching out to grab the bridle.

She pulled her head back a bit, but when you placed a hand upon her cheek, she calmed down considerably. You patted her a couple times before you deemed her calm enough to examine.

She had a medium sized wound, nothing too bad, but it was still bleeding and was close enough to the ground that if she kicked up dirt, it'd have a high possibility of getting infected. Her foot wasn't broken, but she hosted a limp.

With a sigh, you came to the conclusion you'd have to camp here until she healed up. You opened your adventure pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages and a health potion. You weren't sure if it would work on Lila, but it was worth a shot.

You poured a bit on the bandage before wrapping up her wounded leg. She protested a bit, but didn't get hostile.

"I'm very sorry that your companion was injured. I should have been quicker to come over and help."

"It's not your fault. Truthfully, I'm used to this kind of stuff. Being a traveler and all, I've been through lots of things." You said, smiling assuringly at the Zora prince. "Traveling across different terrain, seeing the world...It has its perks, but you've also got to be willing and ready to take a beating from the enemy. There have been lots of monsters out and about here lately."

"Indeed. It worries me. I do not wish it upon my people to get hurt, nor do I want travelers suffering the same fate."

"Monsters aren't the only threat, you know." You said in more of a playful manner than anything else, hosting a sincere grin while faking a sassy pose.

"I am well aware. It still pains me to see others get hurt, and as much as I'd like to stick around, I must get back before nightfall. Do try to be careful, won't you?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Stay strong! I believe in you! I'll also be back to check up on you and your companion come sunrise."

"Alright. See you around."

"Farewell for now, friend." He waved you goodbye, sending you another toothy grin before diving ever so elegantly into the waters and swimming off.

You watched him disappear from sight, turning your gaze ahead and shaking your head.

"Imagine that, a prince calling me his friend." However, you couldn't help but to turn to look back in the direction he vanished to, a small grin present.

You soon came to the conclusion that you wouldn't mind seeing that Zora prince again.


	2. Breakfast with Prince Sidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you offer to share breakfast with Sidon and end up saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and making an embarrassed mess of yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you get triggered over a little self hatred, but there is a smidge present in this chapter, so be warned if this bothers you.

Like every other night you spent outside during your travels, you removed your things from Lila's back. You also removed her bridle and saddle so she'd be comfortable before feeding her. Normally, you let her graze during the day, so you gave her the remainder of hay you had left and three apples. She nickered softly in response. You liked to interpret it as a 'thank you' of sorts, so your immediate response was a 'You're welcome.'

You felt very close to Lila. She was your sole companion on your journeys and you cherished her. Ever since you saved her from that Bokoblin who had owned her before you, you'd been inseparable. You two did have to endure a thunder storm afterwards, though. Lila got spooked and you had to find shelter. Once out of the rain, you soothed her, feeding her apples to keep her preoccupied as the storm passed. 

Afterwards, you'd taken her to the nearest stable and had her legally registered as your own. That was quite a while back, almost a year now. Currently, the two of you were forced to camp here. I wasn't bad, not in the least. It was just you were afraid there'd be a blood moon tonight. If those Bokoblins came back, you'd have to fight them again and there was no guarantee Lila would be alright in her already injured state. 

By the time you'd set up camp and started cooking your own dinner, the sun had began to set and disappear beyond the horizon. The sky was filled with beautiful pinks and oranges before purples, blues, and black ultimately took over the sky, stars becoming visible. You couldn't help but look up and sigh at the wondrous night sky while you waited for your food to finish cooking. 

The stars truly were beautiful, as was the moon, its bright light dim compared to the sun yet still rather bright compared to the darkness. After eating, you decided to set up a bit longer to watch out for more enemies. When none made themselves apparent in the darkness, you retired to your tent for the night. The next morning, you woke up early. It was a habit you'd developed. 

You covered more ground if you got up early, and if you were lucky, you'd wake up early enough to notice any nearby sleeping enemies and have an easy kill. The first thing you did was look out and see if Lila was alright before scanning the rest of the perimeter. When you were done, you headed down to the water and looked at your reflection. You couldn't help but laugh at your bedhead. 

You fixed it as best you could before kneeling down and scooping out a handful of water to splash you face with. The water was cold and woke you up right away, the haze of sleep disappearing at the sudden cold sensation. When you looked up, you were rather surprised to see Sidon in front of you. How did you not notice him there sooner? He sent you a grin. 

"Good morning, ______." 

"Jeez, Sidon, you scared me!" You exclaimed, a hand placed over your heart in a vein attempt to calm it right away. "And, uh, good morning to you, too." 

"I apologize. I did say that I would return at dawn, did I not?"

"Well, yeah. I just was expecting to hear you approach." He seemed to puff up a bit. 

Was it just you, or did he puff his chest out a bit in what you determined was pride.

"I do take pride in my swimming skills." And just like that, his pride vanished into a bit of worry. "How's your companion fairing, by the way?"

"She'll be fine. Her eating habits are certainly normal, if that reassures you any."

"Thank the Goddesses. I truly did mean to arrive sooner. I heard the commotion, but hadn't spotted you until you were thrown off the back of your companion." How many times did this make that he'd apologized to you? 

Three? Four? 

"Seriously, it's alright. Don't be so hard on yourself. We managed, we always do. Lila and I are traveling companions. Being a traveler tends to toughen you up. Besides, it was my fault for being distracted by the view. The water truly is beautiful here." 

"Is it not? You should see my home if you think this is beautiful."

"Perhaps sometime after Lila heals up?" 

"But of course! I wouldn't want your companion to get hurt more than she already is. Ah, pardon my asking, but you're not Hylian, are you?" 

"Nah, I'm a human. See?" You asked, pulling your hair back to reveal your ears to him. 

"I assumed so, but I didn't want to sound rude." 

"Hey, that's alright. It doesn't offend me at all. I'm used to that, too. Most see travelers as shady and dangerous. Though I must say, in all my travels, you're the first Zora I've encountered. Is it alright if I ask a question?" 

"Go right ahead." He made a hand motion to emphasize that he was fine with you asking right then and there. 

"Are all Zoras as tall as you?" Sidon seemed to get bashful at this, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Ah, I'm afraid not. I happen to be the exception. Most other Zoras, aside from my father, are shorter than me." He immediately shook off his bashfulness after that, changing the subject. "Anyway, anything else you want to know?" Honestly, there were many more questions you wanted to ask, but didn't want to be rude.

"Nah, my curiosity is sated for now." You lied through your teeth. 

"Well, if anything else comes to mind, ask away. I don't mind answering." 

"Then it's only fair I offer the same. Anything you want to know, ask me. 

"I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes to mind."

"Sounds good. Though I do have a favor to ask. Is there a village near here that you know of." He sent you a sad look.

"Sorry, friend, but I'm afraid you're out of luck. The nearest villages are quite a ways away from here. The closest one from here is my home, Zora's Domain, and even then you've got a far way to go. I'm also afraid your companion won't be able to make it up to my home safely." 

"Well, shoot. Is there a stable anywhere near here, then?" His mood seemed to lighten considerably at this. 

"There is, actually. It's called Foothill Stable." He placed a hand on your back, turning to the left a little. 

He leaned down a bit and pointed in the direction. 

"It's this way. I can get you there, if you'd like." 

"Do you think you can take me there after Lila heals up?" 

"Sure thing! Just let me know and I'll lead the way."

"Thanks, Sidon."

"No problem!" After that, things went quiet and got kind of awkward.

You weren't used to having such friendly company, or company at all. Most of the time it was just you and Lila, not counting the occasional fellow traveler. You cleared your throat as though clearing it would also clear all the odd tension that suddenly fell over the two of you. 

"...So, since you're here and I haven't had breakfast yet, want to join me?" 

"I'd be honored to." He seemed to beam at this. 

"By the way, I need to know before I start cooking: what kind of diet do you have? Like, what do Zoras eat?" 

"Mostly fish." Before you could stop yourself, the most insulting question seemed to slip through your lips. 

"Isn't that cannibalism?" His face scrunched up in confusion, and...Was that a touch of horror? 

Oh Goddesses! What kind of question had you asked?! That must have sounded so rude! You wanted to face palm, but were so overcome with horror that you'd actually asked that that you couldn't will yourself to move. So, instead, you settled with a mental face palm and just wishing you could disappear into the water, that Sidon was still standing in, and hide until this embarrassing moment washed over. 

"Pardon?" 

"You know, since you're basically part fish." Cue you mentally slapping yourself. 

"..."

Dear Farore, you'd just dug yourself further into your grave. Could the Goddesses not just have mercy on you and send a lightning bolt down from the sky and scorch you on the spot, saving you from your suffering? You wanted to bash your skull against that cliff not far from you. Hopefully, you'd get a concussion and die. You finally managed yourself from your suicidal thoughts. You'd be lucky if Sidon ever talked to you again now.

"Sorry, that was rude." You hung your head in shame.

"No need to apologize. I was merely confused,...and mortified. 'Cannibalism?' We don't feast on our own kind if that's what you're insinuating!" He seemed more appalled than angry. 

"That's not what I meant at all! I sincerely apologize! I just- I meant to- What I mean is- I'll shut up now. Excuse me while I go check on Lila." You put your foot in your mouth before you said anything else insulting.

You wanted to keep one of the only friends you had at the moment, thank you. Turning quickly on your heel, you didn't wait for him to respond before checking on your faithful companion. Her wound had healed up rather well. It was still there, of course, but did do some major healing compared to the night before. You patted her and fed her some more apples. 

Just as you were getting ready to prep yourself to fish, you saw Sidon's tall figure approaching. He couldn't have looked more proud as he held up his hands, holding at least seven or eight fish of a fairly good size. It nearly made your jaw drop. How- But- You couldn't find more than three that size if you fished all day! This guy just- This shark man was simply amazing. 

Perhaps it was just a Zora thing, but this guy was great at catching fish. 

"I decided to catch some fish and save some time. I hope this is enough." 

"Don't worry. That's plenty enough." You weren't exactly sure about Zora eating habits, but if he ate as much as he was tall, you wouldn't be surprised. 

He was at least two of you. Even then you don't think a duplicate of yourself standing atop your own shoulders would reach his full height. Maybe a bit above eye level? Yeah.Two fish of that size would be plenty enough for you. And if he couldn't eat the remaining fish, you could always carry it around until supper or whenever you got hungry. There was no need to waste fish of that size.

As the two of you waited for the fish to fry, you shared stories about your travels.

"One time, I went off to fight this overly large Octorok who was scaring off all the fish and fishermen. I had heard complaints about it and took it upon myself to handle it." He let out a chuckle. 

It was a deep nasal sound that sent chills down your spine.

"I honestly was not expecting to get swallowed by it." 

"What?!" You said in disbelief, letting out a half laugh. 

You couldn't tell, but Sidon seemed to get the slightest bit bashful afterwards. 

"Yeah, it...Wasn't a pleasant experience. Though, as you can see, I did live to tell the tale."

"How did you,... You know?"

"I stabbed my way out." He shook his head, letting out another chuckle as he looked out over the land ahead of him. "Haven't had Octorok trouble in Hateno Village since."

"Wow. I've never been swallowed by anything before, though I did have some pretty rough battles. I don't think you'll ever find yourself in this part of Hyrule, but I've been to the Gerudo Desert." You shook your head, letting out your own chuckle. "I can not tell you how many battles I went through there that had me leaping on Lila and urging her to run as fast as she could. I don't like to run from my foes, but when your weapons break on you and you're surrounded, sometimes there's no choice but to run. Have you ever had three Stalmoblins surround you at once?"

"Never Stalmoblins, but I have battled regular Moblins." 

"Ever fought Electric Lizalfos?" Sidon seemed to cringe at the mention of their name. 

"I...I'm afraid that's one of the few foes I've run from. We Zora...Can't take electric attacks. Most are fatal to us Zoras, death is often the price for getting hit by such an attack." 

"Then I do believe you can imagine how bad it is in the Gerudo Desert. Imagine being surrounded by three elecrtric elemental enemies all trying to hit you at once." Sidon really cringed at this. 

"And the Gerudo Desert is this bad?" 

"Along with the heat comes strong enemies. I'm not saying it's awful, but I don't think I could have lived in those conditions for more than I had to. Though I did buy this nice looking Gerudo outfit while I was there. I hadn't much of a choice, though. That heat was really doing me in, and the Gerudo's have heat resistant clothing, so...You can bet I got myself one."

"I don't see how you made it through there. Us Zora can't be out of water too long." He shook his head, the fins framing his face moving with his head movement. "We wouldn't last very long out there. You must be really tough to have made it past the desert." You handed him a fish kebab before speaking. 

"I'm not gonna brag, though I would pat myself on the back and say, 'You did good out there, _____. You survived and that's all that matters.'" You took a bite of your food. 

Sidon chuckled again, this one more hearty. 

"You are truly a warrior worthy of praise, _____."

"Thanks." You muttered, shrinking a bit in your spot.

A light blush dusted your cheeks. There it was again. You were still so not used to being praised. 

"You deserve some praise, as well." You spoke after regaining your posture. 

Sidon shook his head, turning to you. Just what happened to half his fish kebab? Did he swallow half of it whole while you weren't looking? 

"Helping people isn't about the prize or praise earned, it's about seeing that person happy and safe. Though your kind words are appreciated." What a noble fish man. 

Who knew someone of a different species would be so much kinder than someone of your own? You were starting to have a growing respect for Sidon. He wasn't half bad even though he had the tendency to apologize and praise you a lot. Though you really wished he would take your words to heart. 

Through that facade of happiness and enthusiasm, you spotted something deeper. Just what had this precious fish man so troubled?


	3. The Way to Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trek was a lot more difficult than you thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX I am so sorry! This was supposed to have been updated earlier, but I lost track of time playing Darksiders. T^T I hope you can forgive me.

"Tell me, what's Zora's Domain like?" You asked, deciding to change the subject.

It wasn't your place to pry. Maybe he'd tell you later, on his own accord. 

"It's beautiful. You'd have to see it to understand. It's surrounded by towering waterfalls and mountains. Crystal clear waters..." He began to describe, looking more cheerful than moments prior. 

"What do the Zoras look like?" 

"There's different kinds and colors. Some are red, like me, and others are blue, purple, green, brown, and yellow. What about your homeland? What's it like? Where do you come from?" 

"I'm actually not from Hyrule. I'm from a place quite far away in a province known as Crystin in a town called Ferwick. It was a small town, not very big at all. Most of the residents were farmers and builders. 

We were surrounded by forest and had a mayor instead of a king. It had at least twenty-five to thirty residents." You chuckled. "It's probably grown since then. I've been gone for four years now. My family has always been one of travelers. 

We travel around, looking for somewhere to find someone to settle down with. There have been cases where my ancestors have stayed in the place they were born in their whole lives, but somewhere along the line, the traveler side of our family usually reemerges in their descendants. 

My parents weren't like that. Konah, my dad, was from Ferwick and my mother, Ira, was a traveler. I left home at age sixteen. My little brother, Ibi, was five at the time. I had always had this...This pull to travel. But like I said before, I do come from a family full of travelers. What about you? What's your family like?" He seemed to tense up.

"...Well, my father is the king, King Dorephan, and my sister, Mipha, was the Champion of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta." He spoke the last part sadly, looking at the ground with a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry." You muttered, looking to the ground yourself.

'Way to go, _____. You've brought up bad memories.' You told yourself. 

You heard about the Divine Beasts while in Gerudo Town, about Calamity Ganon and what happened to the four Champions one hundred years ago. 

"It's quite alright. I should be used to her lack of presence by now. I apologize for my moment of weakness." He spoke, trying to perk back up.

"No, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not your fault. I was the one who offered to answer your questions." You shook your head. 

"You truly are too kind, Sidon." You said, poking fun but also being serious.

\------------------------------------------------

You and Sidon chatted the day away, meeting the next few days while Lila finished healing up. Finally, the day came where she was fully healed and you had to leave your little camping area. 

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" 

"None at all! I honestly don't mind! I was the one to offer, after all. I'll lead you to the road. I'm afraid I can't escort you the whole way, but I can put you on the road to Foothill stable. Just take the road close to Death Mountain. I'll help you through the wetlands, but after that, it's all you."

"Death Mountain?" You were a bit confused. "You mean the giant volcano?" 

"Yes, that! That is Death Mountain." 

"Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of this place. I was a bit busy running from Stalmonsters to actually see where I was going." You made a face. "That and those weird guardian things." 

"...Guardians? You've actually met one?" 

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I have yet to see one, but I have heard tales." 

"Believe me, you don't. So, you said this was the wetlands?"

"Yes, the Lanayru Wetlands."

"I really need myself a new map." You said, staring down what of it you had left. 

You glared at Lila as you rolled it up, the corner of the map missing. She had on an innocent look, but you knew that she knew what she'd done. She'd gone and decided to eat the part of the map you'd needed at the moment. 

Nevertheless, you saddled up and allowed Sidon to lead the way. The two of you said you goodbyes and parted.

"Do come and visit again sometime." Sidon had said. 

"Don't worry. I intend to." Was your response. 

"And _____."

"Yes?" 

"Be safe." You sent him a smile and a salute before turning in the direction you needed to go and urging Lila to head on up the dirt road. 

It had taken a bit to get there, maybe an hour or so, but you'd managed. You and Lila had always managed. You knew that bad things could happen and embraced it as best you could. It was part of being a traveler. 

It was nice to sleep on an actual bed, no matter how unsanitary it may have been to sleep where countless other travelers have slept. It was either this or the small uncomfortable futon you packed around to sleep on in your tent. It was small and easy to carry around. 

You got yourself a new map and tried to find Zora's Domain on it. You tried to gather as much information on it as you could from travelers. What was the terrain like? How hard would it be to get there? What monsters lurked nearby? 

These questions you'd somehow forgotten to ask Sidon. It was a bad thing to forget. Travelers needed to know the terrain they'd be trekking, or at least be ready for anything. Sadly, your trusty steed would not be able to make the travel up to Zora's Domain. 

Enemies swarmed that area, as well as the fact that it was mostly mountain. Hills were no problem, but mountains? 

Lila couldn't climb like you could and it was a tough decision whether or not you should leave her in the stable or let her roam and graze while you visited Sidon and his people. 

You stayed at the stable a few days while you pondered and enjoyed the little luxuries the place provided: human company, nice meals, and most importantly, beds. You occasionally bought from the merchants, also selling what you didn't need. 

It was mainly monster parts. Some of them were rather gross, but made some rupees. Apparently, here in Hyrule, monster parts were items often bought and sold. 

Once you deemed yourself ready to head out, you patted Lila and promised you'd be back within the next couple of days. You had everything you needed and trusted Lila would be in good hands while you were gone. 

Mostly electric based monsters would be nearby, and you had some experience with those. Bokoblins and Moblins weren't much of a problem, either. So, with what you could carry, you headed up to the Domain. 

It took about a day and a half to reach the top with minimal exploring. The trek was both invigorating and tedious. The sights were beautiful, and it really invoked the traveler side of you. The land was lush and the roar of flowing water was constant. 

As you had been told, the place was very rocky. The place had a strange structure to it and you were a bit thankful for the path despite it being monster-ridden and winding. There were many sharp turns or strange curves in the path.

Despite the view being nice, the sheer number of enemies was annoying. It was the tedious part of the journey. You were constantly avoiding detection due to simply not wanting to fight every monster in your path. 

It got really annoying considering the cry in your soul to explore every nook and cranny of the new terrain. There were quite a few monsters around the area and it was slowly driving you insane. Most of your time was spent dealing with the annoying Octoroks.

They were the easiest to kill, if not also the most infuriating. Twice. Twice you'd been smacked in the back with a boulder because you weren't paying attention. You were sure to hit those particular ones with special arrows because they deserved a painful death. 

You really wished that for all the trouble, this trek would be worth it. Thankfully, it was. It was even more than worth it. You took a good look at the place from you current spot. The beauty of the place was almost indescribable. 

Beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, no words came to mind that could truly explain the artwork that was Zora's Domain. The two poles in front of the bridge shined with a bright bioluminescent light. 

The whole place was created with what appeared to be the same blue stone. You reached out to touch the smooth part of the shining poles. They were far taller than you, the railing being just a couple inches taller than you. 

What scared you was how high up this place actually was. You were thankful for the railing as a fall from this height could crack open your skull had you been unlucky enough to land on stone rather than in the water. 

Had you the energy, you might have run the length of the long bridge ahead of you and explored the place with wonder and fascination. However, in your tired state, you practically tackled the bridge, almost face planting it in the process and shouted, 'Thank Hylia!'

You don't remember what happened after that as you had promptly fallen asleep on the spot. Who knew this place would be so monster infested? At least the Gerudo Desert didn't have as many enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> XD I have no idea what I'm doing, so just bare with me here. I've never owned a horse in my life, and I have no idea how you'd treat their wounds, so...Forgive me for bullshitting my way through that. Also, I may or may not be very good with Sidon's character, so you guys will have to kind of lead me along the way. This will be very much like my Mettaton and Momma Gaster Blaster fic, for those of you that have read them. I based Lila on the first horse I got in BotW. XD Most of this was describing Sidon's looks. Sorry. The next chapter will be, hopefully, a bit more beefy than this one here. I'm also not very familiar with Zora or fish/shark anatomy, so I also apologize for that.


End file.
